


A Mother’s Love

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Rey’s Backstory [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Kidfic, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Letters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Ren, Rey is a knight of ren’s daughter, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Letters from a mother to her daughter.





	A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Epistolary Fic — Emails, letters, etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Playing around in the rewrite verse again. Was disappointed by Rey Random, so...yeah. Figured I’d tweak it a bit.

My dear daughter,

You grow every day, and I cannot be more excited — or afraid. I suppose that is normal for a mother having a child. We’ve had to keep you a secret from our Lord, for I fear what he may do to you. It’s been a simple amount of tricks, different clothes, things of that nature. Shielding you. I wish this wasn’t necessary, but that’s how it must be.

Your father and I were discussing names for you. It took time, but both of us decided on the name Rey. It’s appropriate. You are our ray of light in a dark galaxy, one of the few lights we have, actually. And I am grateful.

Love,  
Mama

  
***

Dear Rey,

You’ve just come into this galaxy, and I could not be more relieved. It was a long and hard process, but you are born, and you are a beautiful baby. I never expected to fall in love with your father, to have you, but I am glad. There are darknesses in life, but you are one of the brightest lights there is.

There’s so much I want to show you. How to pilot, how to see the stars. All the different planets. There’s so much I want to show you. The galaxy seems like a beautiful place — no, it is. There is something about having a child where you realize how new the galaxy is, and how vast and beautiful. Nothing like what Lord Snoke taught us.

I can show you the galaxy when you’re older. There’s so much I want you to see, untainted, unhurt, untouched by our Lord and Master. So much beauty in this galaxy, if he could see it. There’s Naboo, which may be one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, the stars, the sunset on Coruscant...the list goes on.

Love,  
Mama

  
***

Dear Rey,

Every day, watching you grow is a treasure, a joy. There are too many evils in this galaxy, my little girl, but you are one of the few pinpoints of good in this galaxy. There’s a reason there are stars in this galaxy —to illuminate the darkness, to light the way.

You are so smart! Even watching you learn, watching you display your powers, is amazing. I only fear as to what our Lord will do when he finds out about your abilities. Beware of him, little Rey — he may come as a man of peace, but he is a monster, plain and simple. I didn’t know it when I first joined him, but he is.

You deserve a better life than this, Rey. I’m thinking that we could go to Naboo. It’s a beautiful place, with wide open skies and wide open fields. Lord Snoke would never find us there, Rey. He wouldn’t dare. Perhaps we could go there sometime, and be safe.

Love,  
Mama

***

My dear Rey,

I wish I could say that this was a safe place for you, little one, but it isn’t. Our Leader, Snoke, has become so fearful and deluded. He’s been ever angry, ever raging, and I am afraid — afraid for what it means for all of us. I admit that I doubt that I could ever live a normal life with you and your father. What we have done — we’ve had to do terrible things, Rey. There is nothing that I can do that can excuse my actions, because they are inexcusable. But everything I’ve done under Snoke’s nose is to keep you safe. My little girl — you and your father are both precious to me, more precious than you know.

You deserve better. Better than a life with the likes of him. When I first found him, it was easy to join him — he spoke with so much hope, so much conviction, but even grown-ups can be fools, Rey. I’m sorry.

Love,  
Mama

***  
My dear Rey,

You are so loved. No matter what happens, you are so very loved. Mama loves you. Daddy loves you. We’ll have to leave this place. You’ll be staying with Alanna and her husband, John — they’ll take care of you, I promise.

No matter what happens, know that you are so very loved. And I will come home for you, sweetheart. When this is all over, I will come home for you.

All my love,  
Mama


End file.
